


Brother love

by i_am_my_opheliac



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_my_opheliac/pseuds/i_am_my_opheliac
Summary: “You look a bit tied up. Want me to come back later?”





	Brother love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you obsessivelymoody on Tumblr for this prompt <3 
> 
> 85\. “You look a bit tied up. Want me to come back later?”

“What are you _doing_ here?”

Phil knows his tone isn’t exactly polite, but right now he can’t really bring himself to care. He can feel cold sweat starting to dry on the back of his neck, the lingering nerves that he's been feeling since waking up making his heart beat fast.

“What do you mean? We were supposed to meet for brunch-” Martyn raises his arms to pointedly look at the watch that sits on his wrist, the very adult-looking one that their parents had gifted him for his 30th birthday. “Exactly 40 minutes ago.”

“What?” Phil says without really thinking about it, his mind still focused on Dan, all sleep rumpled on his sofa, still wearing the batman pajamas that Phil borrowed him last night and looking far too good in them. 

It wasn't a date, not really, but they've been dancing around each other for quite some time now, sneaking glances and smiles in between shifts, and Phil had been way too excited to agree to a night out with some of his most friendly colleagues when he'd caught word that Dan would have been there as well.

Now, the day after flirtatious touches and genuine conversation fueled by a few too many cocktails, Phil is thanking his wise brain - and even wiser parents - for saving up as much money as possible during his university days, allowing him to rent a small but blessedly private apartment, where he has all the food and games and space that he possibly needs, along with the promise of an entire day just for Dan and him.

Well. _Almost_ the entire day, depending if Martyn is going to be nice about it. 

“Phil?” 

“Uh?”

Phil blinks, realizing that he's been standing there as his mind wandered back to the pleasant night he's had, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet, almost like he can't physically stand still any longer, itching to get back to Dan, his warm cup of coffee and the anime episode they've had to pause.

“Are you okay?” Martyn asks, a hint of concern in his voice that any other day would make Phil’s heart swell with affection, but today only serves the purpose to annoy him further, an immature desire to tell his brother off sitting on the tip of his tongue. 

“Actually, uh, can we raincheck? I’m running behind this morning and -” 

But he doesn’t have the time to finish the lame excuse he’s just come up with, because suddenly he hears his name being called with insistence from the other side of the apartment. Part of him melts at the idea of Dan being eager for him to come back, and a smile threatens to show up on his face. But the other part of him flushes with embarrassment at what his brother might think.

Sure enough, Martyn’s eyes widen as his face morphs from concern into surprise. “Oh, I see.” 

“It’s not what you think”

The knowing look on Martyn’s face is enough to make Phil want to groan out loud, the smug grin on his thin lips a too familiar feature that Phil has been seeing since he was old enough to recognize it for what it is. 

Truthfully, he’s old enough that he doesn’t have to find excuses with his brother. He knows that if he just said _actually, this guy that I really like slept here last night, nothing happened but I want it to, please leave_ , Martyn would understand - he’s always bugging him about finding someone, the always concerned older brother that Phil pretends to find annoying but is secretly extremely fond of. 

Except, not today. 

He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, crossing his arms on his chest to give himself a more threatening look - as if Martyn would ever fall for it. He’s about to tell him to bugger off, maybe straighten his back to use his height to his advantage, when he feels Dan’s voice right behind him.

“Phil, where did you - oh. Hi.” 

He doesn’t exactly turn to look at Dan with panic on his face, but it’s a near thing. He shifts his gaze between Dan and Martyn, wishing for a moment that he could disappear so that he wouldn’t have to deal with this. 

“Well, you look a bit tied up,” Martyn says, the grin on his face now fully reaching his eyes, the blue of them sparkling with amusement and what might look like pride. Phil would slap him, if Dan wasn’t right next to him - he doesn’t want him to think Phil is a violent person. “Want me to come back later?” 

“Goodbye Martyn,” Phil says with gritted teeth and what he hopes is a murderous look on his face.

It’s probably not as effective, because Martyn is still laughing when Phil closes the door, cheeks warm with the blush that is now spreading down his neck at the bewildered look on Dan’s face.

“What -” Dan starts to say, but stops as Phil grabs his wrist.

“More coffee?”

Dan must still be confused, and will probably ask him more about Martyn, but Phil thinks it will be worth it as soon as a dimple shows up on Dan’s cheek along with a bashful smile.

“Please.” 

They get more coffee, mugs filled to the brim and risking to overspill on the grey couch that Phil has never liked more; 

Later - after Dan announces that he has to leave and Phil only resists the tinge of disappointment thanks to the chaste kiss that Dan places on his cheek and the promise of an actual date that same weekend - Phil checks his phone to find a series of texts from Martyn that he reads with an amused eyeroll and a smile. 

**Martyn - 1.12pm**  
I promise I’ll call next time   
Or maybe I won’t

**Martyn - 4.35pm**  
Call me when he’s gone, I wanna know everything about it!   
I’m happy for you Phil

He does call Martyn then, and if he pretends to be annoyed and makes Martyn beg to have more information about Dan, well. No one has to know but the two of them.


End file.
